This invention relates in general to adjustable seats and in particular to vehicle seats whose position may be adjusted fore and aft. Vehicles such as passenger cars typically include seats for the use of the driver and other occupants. In many vehicles, the position of the seats may be adjusted for the comfort of the occupant. The options to adjust the position of a seat typically include the ability to move the seat in a fore and aft direction by operation of a track assembly which mounts the seat to the vehicle floor.
Some vehicles include the option of moving the seats in the first row in order to facilitate access to the second row. This is known as an easy entry option and is commonly seen in two-door vehicles. The easy entry allows the generally upright back portion of the seat to be dumped, or pivoted from its normal use position to a more forward position, in order to facilitate access to the space behind the seat. Additionally, the track assembly may be actuated so that the seat may be moved forward. Often, the seat is moved to its most forward position. This allows a person to more easily gain access to the space located behind the seat. When the seat no longer has to be in the dumped position, the seat back may be raised to its use position, and the seat may be moved back from its most forward position. This allows an occupant to comfortably sit in the seat.
An occupant of a seat will typically position that seat in the location that is most comfortable for him or her. When the seat is dumped, it is moved from that selected position. It is desirable that when the seat is raised from the dumped position that it return to the desired position that the user previously selected. This way the seat is in the location that is most comfortable for the occupant without the occupant having to adjust the seat again.